Kabonga
Kabonga Kabonga er et eldre medlem som registrerte seg på Donaldforum 25.11.2015. Kabonga er en av de gamle brukerene, som også var med på å skape en stor del av Donald.no-Forumet. Kabonga tilhører Hakkespettklanen (16.01.2015-idag). Kabonga har tidligere gått under navn som Kjeksen, .:Kakse:. og Sjefen1. Henviser til; Kakse sin Dono-Wikia side; ''Kabonga sitt ekte navn er Stian, og hans nærmeste venner på forumet kaller han ofte etter fornavn. Kabonga er et medlem som er sett på som meget kontroversiell av de andre medlemmene på siden. Mye av begrunnelsen til det er mange av de ekstremt liberale meningene til Kabonga, og mange av de heftige diskusjonene som tar plass både støtt og stadig etter han registrerte brukeren sin i slutten av 2015. Det er mange som støtter Kabonga, og det er mange som er imot han og meningene hans. Et eksempel på en ''heftig''diskusjon kan for eksempel være, Kjøpe kondom i butikk- Diskusjonen. Et annet eksempel kan for eksempel være Denne Diskusjonen, som går mer ut på noen av medlemmenes misnøye med Kabonga sin opptreden og meninger. 28.03.16 Cirka rundt klokka 20:00 så sletter Kabonga brukeren sin. Kabonga så seg lei av enkelte medlemmer, og tok sitt eget tips som han har oppfordret folk til før. Nemlig det at hvis de ikke er fornøyde med siden så er det bare å forlate den og at det er ingen som tvinger de til å være der. Om Kabonga kommer tilbake eller ikke, eller om det her bare er en pause er fremdeles uklart, men han er til dags dato fremdeles med i Donaldforum's Facebook gruppe, og han dukker støtt og stadig opp på den ''offisielle Tinychaten til Donaldforum. Politikk 27.12.15 Ble Kabonga tilbudt å bli med i partiet 'Folkepartiet de Liberale' som Statsministerens rådgiver. Kabonga takket ja til dette tilbudet. Etter at Folkepartiet de Liberale ble nedlagt, på grunn av at Fancy (B) trakk seg fra partiet, fordi han grunnla Ny Kraft, og Andre ble med i MAX, ble Kabonga raskt med i Ny Kraft 27.12.2014. Han stiller som Andetingsrepresentant og nestleder for partiet i store deler av 2016. Det var tidlig i februar 2016 når Kabonga ble spurt om han ville stille som andre nestleder i partiet Ny Kraft, ettersom tidligere nestleder valgte å si ifra seg ansvaret som nestleder. Etter en intern stemming i partiets chat på Donaldforum, og bekreftelsen til Kabonga så ble det offisielt samme kveld. (12.02.2016) Rundt tiden som Kabonga slettet brukeren sin var allerede noen av de viktigere medlemmene i partet hans Ny Kraft lite aktive inkludert partileder Bendik. Kabonga har snakket med Bendik utenom Donaldforum, og har kommet til en enighet om hva han skal gjøre med partiet videre. Kontroversialitet Som tidligere nevnt så har Kabonga lenge vært et kontroversielt medlem på både Donald.no og Donaldforum. Det var kvelden 12.02.2016 hvor Kabonga for første gang ble bannet fra siden. Uten noen form for forklaring, eller begrunnelse så ble han utvist i en 24-timers periode. Dette kom som følger av en ganske het diskusjon som tok sted samme kveld. Før Kabonga ble utvist så ble han gitt to advarsler. Det var under en diskusjon med moderator Amore, hvor han ble utestengt. Kabonga lurte på hva som var galt, hvorfor han fikk advarsler og hvorfor moderatorene utrykte misnøye med han. Dette fikk han aldri noe svar på ettersom han ble bannet fra siden. Banningen ble utført av administrator Pusi96. I dagene etterpå så var det mye oppstyr, blant annet om hvorfor Kabonga og BIH_Pride fikk en fellesmail hvor det sto at de hadde blitt utvist i 24 timer. BIH_Pride følte at dette var meget uprofesjonelt og syns ikke det var særlig imponerende. Moderator Amore gikk ut i forumet med en beklagelse om dette, og at det aldri skulle gjenta seg. Et av medlemmene som Kabonga ofte har kranglet og diskutert med er BIH_Pride. Kabonga er kjent for å være en som liker å diskutere, og det har BIH_Pride fått med seg. Allerede noen uker etter at han hadde registrert seg så begynte både Kabonga og BIH_Pride å diskutere masse. Kabonga har et rykte på seg for å bli litt sur, eller aggressiv i diskusjoner og dette er noe som har fått konsekvenser. Som nevnt ovenfor ble både han og BIH_Pride utestengt i en 24-timers periode. Rundt en måned før Kabonga slettet brukeren sin, så var det ganske stille mellom de to. Men et par dager før han slettet brukeren sin så var de i en mindre diskusjon, som besto av mange medlemmer og tok plass i Kvakketråden. Den diskusjonen her er en av flere ting som fikk begeret til Kabonga til å renne over og senere valgte å slette brukeren sin, som nevnt tidligere. Kultur Sammen med en god del andre medlemmer, så er Kabonga kjent for å være veldig opptatt i kulturdelen av forumet. Kabonga skriver ofte musikkanmeldelser, og er ofte i musikkrelevante diskusjoner. Kabonga har under mange omstendigheter prøvd å øke modenheten i forumet. Han syns det er for lite av konstruktiv musikkritikk, anmeldelser og tekster angående musikk. Han mener også at dette kan være en håpløs sak, siden det er for det meste barn på forumet som er mye mer optatt av å dele enkelte sanger fra youtube enn å f. eks skrive en albumanmeldelse. Kabonga er en forkjemper for økt aktivitet i kultur forumet, og kommer ofte med nye tråder i forumet som oppfordrer til å enten diskutere musikk eller å skrive lengre tekster om det. Det hender han klarer å oppfordre andre til å skrive lengre tekster, men desverre ikke hele tida. Kabonga er derfor ofte på Spill.no ettersom han mener at det er et mer seriøst syn på musikk og kultur der. http://donaldforum.no/thread/3223/samletr-anmeldelser Den tråden her kan være et eksempel på et av flere forsøk på å øke fokuset rundt et bedre forhold angående musikk, men som har feilet. Kabonga hadde også planer om å delta i Dofooscar, som er en kultur-basert konkurranse drevet av Tor Duck. Konkurransen går ut på at alle medlemmene som deltar skal skape et verk, som for eksempel en anmeldelse, et kostyme eller hva som helst i grunn. Kabonga fikk desverre ikke muligheten til å delta i det, noe som enkelte medlemmer ser på som kjipt fordi han var et veldig positivt tilskudd i Donaldforum's kultur-forum. Kategori:Medlemmer Kategori:Medlemmer registrert i 2015 Kategori:Medlemmer i Hakkespettene Kategori:DonaldForum Kategori:Politikk Kategori:Kakse Kategori:Sjefen1 Kategori:Kabonga Kategori:Dono Kategori:Donald.no Kategori:Diskusjoner Kategori:Kontroversiell Kategori:Brusautomaten Kategori:Diskusjon Kategori:2009 Kategori:2010 Kategori:2011 Kategori:2012 Kategori:2013 Kategori:2014 Kategori:2015 Kategori:2016 Kategori:Larvik Kategori:Hakespetleder1 Kategori:GamleDono Kategori:Ny Kraft Kategori:MAX Kategori:Folkepartiet de Liberale Kategori:Andetingsmandat Kategori:Andetingsrepresentanter våren 2015